Enquanto não acha a pessoa certa
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Ikarus quer pedir conselhos amorosos ao Kanon, e se surpreende com o que ouve... twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot, lemon. Presente para meu namorado!


_**Enquanto não acha a pessoa certa... **_

Ikarus estava confuso. Gostava de Dânae, mas ela já era comprometida, e o pai dela jamais aprovaria o rompimento do noivado. Só que ele estava tão... carente...

Sim, carente! Imensamente carente, precisando de alguém... seria, afinal, carência ou hormônios? Não saberia dizer.

Havia se formado Cavaleiro de Prata há algum tempo. Cumpria os deveres, mas não sabia se concentrar quando tinha aquela carência. Lembrou de seu mestre Kanon. Desde a época dos treinos não se viam. Mas ele era uma das únicas pessoas em quem confiava...

Decidiu procurá-lo no intervalo dos treinos. Se bem se lembrava, ele ainda estava nos campos de aprendizes, como instrutor. Àquela hora estaria perto da hora do almoço e ele poderia conversar com um pouco mais de calma com o mestre.

Chegou ao campo de treinos e não viu quase ninguém. Apenas um ou outro rapaz de onze ou doze anos tentando quebrar pedras.

- Ei, garoto!

- Hum? Ah, boa tarde, senhor Cavaleiro de Prata!

Ikarus estranhava aquele tipo de tratamento. Afinal, ele podia já ser um Cavaleiro de Prata, mas tinha ainda catorze anos! Ser chamado de "senhor" era tão estranho...

- Boa tarde. Viu o senhor Kanon por aí?

- Ah, o mestre? Acabou de sair para almoçar! Acho que foi por ali!

- Obrigado!

Ikarus seguiu aquela direção, pensando em como o mestre o encararia depois de formado. Sempre o chamara de "moleque", "pivete"... mas depois de formado, Kanon lhe dissera que jamais se atreveria a chamar um Cavaleiro de Prata de "moleque"... porque a obtenção da armadura era praticamente como um "ritual de passagem" para a vida adulta, não interessando a idade que tinha.

E ele ainda se sentia tão "moleque"... com aquele monte de dúvidas em seu espírito adolescente!

Aquele turbilhão de pensamentos se interrompeu quando ele escutou alguns gemidos vindos de uma região ali perto. Gemidos... hormônios... em sua mente Ikarus pensava que não devia olhar, mas...

... mas sentiu-se tão atentado, que foi ver. Era aquilo mesmo que ele estava pensando... alguém estava se satisfazendo atrás dos rochedos...

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que o protagonista daquelas cenas era Kanon! Não somente Kanon, mas o irmão gêmeo dele também, Saga...

Ikarus sabia que o mestre tinha um caso incestuoso com o próprio irmão, mas aquilo tudo era diferente... ver a coisa era bem diferente!

Ainda não estavam fazendo sexo, mas já estavam num estado bem adiantado das coisas. Kanon com a túnica levantada (Ikarus sabia quem era mestre pelo tipo diferente de ataduras das mãos e pés que usava), o membro já bem ereto fazendo volume na calça justa... e Saga beijando o abdômen e o peito do gêmeo, enquanto beliscava seus mamilos com uma mão e passava a outra na ereção do parceiro...

Ikarus ficou vermelho. Nunca havia visto ninguém fazer aquilo... e também nunca havia feito coisas desse tipo. Apesar de se sentir envergonhado e pensar que era errado olhar o mestre daquela forma, não conseguiu parar de olhar...

Ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Saga abaixou, depressa e sem cerimônia, as calças do companheiro. O pênis de Kanon quase saltou para fora, de tão duro que estava...

Com a naturalidade de quem compra pão na esquina de manhã, Saga abocanhou o membro teso e grande de Kanon e o chupou com perícia. Ikarus mordeu os lábios, imaginando o quão gostoso aquilo devia ser...

- Ah, Saga, vai... chupa a minha rola, vai... isso, assim, bem fundo... vai, seu puto safado, chupa mais... ahn...!

O rapaz mal acreditava que seu mestre, tão austero nos treinos, era capaz de falar tanta coisa daquele tipo. Foi quando sentiu seu próprio membro começar a ficar teso dentro da calça...

Mortificou-se afinal. Estava excitado ao observar dois homens em atividade sexual... mas, ora essa, ele mesmo não se considerava gay! O que seria aquilo...?

Kanon tomou a cabeça de Saga com as mãos e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem em seu membro. Movia os quadris, deliciado, gemendo cada vez que seu órgão era ardorosamente chupado pelo amante. Estimulado como estava, levantou uma das pernas e passou por cima do ombro de Saga, apoiando-se numa perna só a partir de então.

Ikarus jamais havia reparado antes em como o mestre era bonito. Sabia que ele era um homem atraente e de boa aparência, mas jamais havia se fixado tanto assim nesses detalhes. Ao menos não como àquela hora. Reparou nos músculos tesos e bem definidos dele, suas pernas fortes, seus braços, seus glúteos... sim, ele era muito bem feito. Seu corpo era lindo como o de uma perfeita estátua dos templos...

Observava com fascínio os movimentos vigorosos que seu corpo fazia a fim de atingir o prazer sexual. E reparou uma coisa curiosa: a bunda dele, redonda e firme, parecia não ter excesso de pêlos, como muitas outras bundas de homem por aí... não, ela era lisinha, com apenas uma leve e fina penugem dourada sobre si.

Sem se conter mais, Ikarus abriu a calça, tirou o membro para fora e começou a se masturbar. Já não mais se importava de ser seu mestre; apenas queria aplacar aquela tensão tão grande...

Antes que tudo terminasse num orgasmo maravilhoso para Kanon, Saga parou o que fazia e olhou deliciosamente para o gêmeo mais novo. O caçula já sabia o que aquilo significava só de ver, sem palavra alguma precisar ser dita...

Sorriu de volta a seu gêmeo, retirou a perna do ombro dele e se apoiou de costas a ele na parede rochosa. Aproveitou e levantou a perna esquerda, pousando o pé na pedra ao lado, expondo sua entradinha ao amante.

O gêmeo mais velho se despiu, revelando a Ikarus um corpo maravilhoso, tão maravilhoso quanto o outro. Igualmente formidável. O que no começo a Ikarus parecia estranho ou imoral, pois ambos eram homens e irmãos, agora parecia ideal e belo. Mais belo impossível. Dois corpos iguais que se uniam daquela forma tão peculiar...

Mais belo ainda pareceu quando Saga se abaixou e lambeu aquela entradinha, fazendo Kanon gemer de prazer. O ex-aprendiz do caçula teve de conter... pois continuava a se masturbar, e tudo aquilo parecia ser tão bom... será que ele nunca viveria um momento daqueles?

- Ahn... Saga... Saga, pára com isso...

- Uhn... por que, Kanon? Não é bom...?

- É bom sim... mas... uhn...! Eu não quero gozar antes da hora!

- Hum... está bem! Eu vou lhe dar o que você quer.

Sendo assim, o gêmeo mais velho se levantou, postando-se atrás do amante, e passou a penetrá-lo devagar. Ikarus teve um sobressalto, pensando em como seria possível um membro daquele tamanho entrar num lugarzinho que parecia tão apertado... mas para sua surpresa, seu ex-mestre não demonstrou desconforto. Somente prazer...

Ikarus quase enlouqueceu ao ver Saga iniciar os movimentos dentro do parceiro. Os quadris do mais velho ondeavam; iam e voltavam, no começo devagar e depois aumentando a velocidade... as mãos segurando nas laterais dos quadris do gêmeo...

Kanon não se continha em gemer; gemia plenamente, e a coisa esquentou ainda mais quando o parceiro começou a estimular seu membro com uma das mãos. Do lugar onde estava, Ikarus tinha o privilégio de ver tanto o membro do mestre sendo masturbado, como seu ânus sendo penetrado, o pênis de Saga saindo quase todo para em seguida entrar certeiro dentro daquela cavidade quente e aconchegante.

O jovem Cavaleiro de Prata sentiu o prazer aumentar. Teve de morder os lábios para não gritar... e então gozou afinal, derramando-se no chão rochoso dos campos de treinos. Quando o delicioso espasmo arrefeceu, Ikarus se apercebeu do que havia feito... e se sentiu culpado! Kanon era seu mestre, ele lhe devia respeito!

Mesmo assim, não conseguiu deixar de ver o momento até o final... pois estava realmente curioso acerca do desfecho que aquilo teria.

Não demorou muito, estando os gêmeos excitados como estavam. Kanon, como sempre mais atentado do que Saga, gozou primeiro, diretamente no paredão de pedras. O primogênito teve de ampará-lo, para que não caísse ao chão... e continuou metendo gostoso até também gozar. Após o gozo, ainda penetrou a cavidade do gêmeo mais algumas vezes, e Ikarus até mesmo viu um pouco do sêmen sair para fora...

"Meu Deus, eu vi meu mestre num momento desses!", repetiu de si para si, quase sem acreditar.

Enquanto se mortificava, o rapaz não percebeu que Kanon se virou de frente, passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Saga e começou a beijá-lo na boca, acariciando seus cabelos na altura dos ombros e da nuca. Saga retribuiu aos carinhos, abraçando o gêmeo pela cintura, correspondendo aos beijos e adorando sentir seu cheiro e seu calor, mesmo após o ato sexual... estava tão entretido naquele sentimento, afogado naquela onda de paixão, que estranhou quando ouviu o gêmeo gritar:

- Caralho, seu pivete filho de uma puta! O que faz aqui?

Saga abriu os olhos, e antes que pudesse perguntar ao gêmeo o que acontecia, foi bruscamente empurrado para longe por ele. Assim que o viu se separar de si, entendeu tudo... pois viu Ikarus, o já conhecido ex-discípulo de Kanon, logo ali...

Sentiu um tremor lhe gelar a espinha. O moleque havia visto! Havia presenciado tudo!

O flagra de Kanon ocorrera em poucos milésimos de segundo. Enquanto beijava Saga, abrira os olhos apenas por um pouco... e seu olhar caíra exatamente em cima do ex-aprendiz. Mal pôde acreditar, de tanta raiva!

Após afastar ao irmão de si e demonstrar sua indignação através dos impropérios que Saga ouvira, foi até o menino e lhe acertou o rosto em cheio. Ikarus, sentindo a culpa e a surpresa de ter sido pêgo, pôs-se a chorar.

- Pirralho imbecil, idiota, moleque tarado! Que porra é essa de me ver fodendo? Eu tenho idade pra ser seu pai! E como fui seu mestre, deveria ser tratado como um!

- Desculpe, senhor! Eu, eu...!

- O que é isso aqui no chão...? É porra? E ainda bate uma punheta ao me ver transando, seu nojentinho?

Nos segundos seguintes, Ikarus apanhou tanto que não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Apenas protegeu a cabeça com as mãos, sem conseguir reagir. Saga, o qual também estava surpreso com Ikarus porém era bem mais centrado do que o irmão, vestiu suas próprias calças e foi até eles, tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

- Chega, Kanon, chega! Não vê que ele é bem menor do que você? Ademais, é um Cavaleiro de Prata! Não tem a mínima condição de reagir! Isto é covardia, Kanon!

- Pois sim? Covardia! O moleque vê você enfiando a pica no meu cu, bate uma pra isso, e tá tudo bem?

- Não, não digo que esteja tudo bem! Só digo que pancada e ofensas não resolverão nada! Até porque, né, Kanon... eu disse pra você que era perigoso fazer isso a céu aberto! Você não quis esperar até chegar em casa, ficou falando que ninguém vinha até aqui... quem manda, também?

- Não interessa! Eu podia estar trepando nas fuças dele, e ele deveria desviar os olhos!

- Também não é assim! Está na chuva, é pra se molhar! Não digo que Ikarus está certo. Mas a gente também não!

O caçila bufou de raiva. Ikarus permanecia chorando, encolhido no chão, sem coragem de levantar. Saga tentou, mais uma vez, racionalizar as coisas.

- Vai, Kanon. Coloque a calça, sim? Ao menos não pega tão mal quanto andar nu...

- E que diferença faz? O moleque já viu coisa pior!

- Não vai ser por isso que vai continuar com a baixaria, uhn?

- Não. Mas mesmo assim! Ah, Saga, não tõ com cabeça pra pensar agora!

Invocado, o mais novo tomou suas roupas, vestiu-as com pressa e foi embora para casa, pisando duro. Saga olhou o rapaz e se compadeceu dele.

- Ei, Ikarus... levante.

O menino não conseguia responder. Quando o gêmeo mais velho tentou tocar seu ombro, ele tremeu e se esquivou.

- Vamos. Sei que Kanon foi duro demais com você. Poderá explicar isso com mais calma mais tarde, sim? Ele não vai mais bater em você.

- Eu não tenho medo de apanhar, senhor Saga! Não, um Santo de Atena não deve temer sequer a morte! O que me deixa assim, senhor... é a culpa! E a culpa, por ter conspurcado a intimidade do meu mestre - e ter gostado disso! Oh, senhor...

Após dizer isto, o garoto permaneceu chorando. Saga, condoído, tomou o rapaz pelos ombros e o pôs de pé. Olhou-o e disse:

- Eu sei muito bem o que é esse negócio de culpa, meu rapaz... e nem digo isto no sentido sexual; não... em muitos outros, piores e mais pesados... vamos, vou levá-lo para casa e lá você conversa melhor com o Kanon.

No começo, Ikarus resistiu. Não conseguiria lidar com Kanon após aquilo. Mas Saga o tratou tão bem, que acabou aceitando. Assim que chegaram à residência, o mais velho o deixou na sala e foi até o banheiro, onde viu que o gêmeo tomava banho. Entrou lá dentro, trancou a porta e começou a falar com o irmão.

- Kanon... e agora? O moleque vai continuar sabendo do que fizemos.

- Eu sei, Saga, eu sei! É uma merda! Eu sinto como se houvessem me violado!

- Para mim também é difícil... muito difícil! Mas... por que não tenta conversar com ele?

- Eu? Só se for pra ver o chicote cantar!

- Calma, Kanon! Ele parece estar genuinamente arrependido!

- Pois eu não quero saber! Pivete nojento, humph! Se você quiser lidar com ele, pois lide!

Saga suspirou. Ajudou a acabar de banhar seu gêmeo, e logo saiu do banheiro, vestindo roupas limpas. Kanon logo o seguiu, e foi até a sala de estar... e se deparou com o ex-aprendiz. Ficou horrorizado na mesma hora.

- Que é que faz aqui, pivete? Já não bastou a ousadia no campo de treinos, agora quer ver a gente tomando banho, é?

- Claro que não, senhor... eu nem queria vir!

- Não, é?

Saga interveio:

- Não, Kanon! Quem o trouxe pra cá fui eu!

Desta vez, o caçula ficou muito mais indignado!

- Pois trouxe, foi? Está começando a achar legal a idéia de aliciar adolescentes pra te ver pelado e transando?

Saga bufou de impaciência, crendo ser absurda a atitude do gêmeo. Mas mesmo assim tentou contornar.

- Não, Kanon. Não! Veja, o que ele fez pode até não ter sido certo, mas também não é correto mestre e discípulo ficarem brigados dessa maneira! Por que não conversa com ele?

- Não tenho ânimo, nem tô com saco! Olha, se querem saber, vou comer, que tá na minha hora! Em breve vou precisar treinar mais moleques! É isso que eu ganho! Quem será o próximo a me ver fodendo?

Sendo assim, Kanon comeu e saiu. Saga ainda tentou consolar o ex-aprendiz de seu irmão.

- É assim mesmo, genioso que só ele! Bem, Ikarus... se ele não quis conversar, eu quero. Veja, está todo roxo no rosto! Não quer colocar gelo, ou coisa assim?

Em silêncio, o garoto apenas fez que "não" com a cabeça, dando a entender que era como se quisesse sentir aquela dor, por merecê-la.

- OK, então vamos lá. Diga-me, Ikarus: você sabe que não é correto ver as pessoas em momentos íntimos. Não é?

Mais uma vez, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Pois bem. Por que fez aquilo então?

- Ahn... porque... me desculpe, senhor Saga, mas eu me senti com vontade de ver...! Sei que foi errado, e que eu não sou digno de perdão, mas...

- O que fazia fora da área dos Cavaleiros de Prata?

- Ahn... eu... senhor, eu... precisava falar com o seu irmão.

- Falar o quê?

- É que... é... é justamente sobre isso! Eu ando pensando muito em sexo ultimamente...

- Ora, Ikarus! Um Cavaleiro de Prata, por mais que seja um adolescente com fortes impulsos, deve priorizar outras coisas em sua vida. Sei que gostaria de ter uma namorada, mas... não prefere deixar para mais tarde?

- Então, que posso fazer com esta minha ansiedade?

- Pois sim! É complicado lidar com isso, entende? Até mesmo pro próprio Kanon, que já saiu da adolescência faz tempo! Eu nunca fui muito "atentado" pra sexo; gosto de fazer, mas não sou "viciado" como o Kanon.

- É? E com o Kanon, o que acontece?

- O que aconteceu hoje! Não viu, que ele nem se segurou até chegar em casa? E eu, como sempre... cedi! É claro que adorei, mas penso que deveria ser mais firme e deixar pra fazer em casa.

- Senhor, desculpe perguntar, mas... é bom?

- Sexo?

- Sim...

- É bom sim, rapaz! Especialmente quando é com alguém que você ama. Pode me chamar de "piegas", mas eu nunca fiz sem ser com amor.

- Por que?

- Pode acreditar em mim ou não. Mas os centros de energia de nossos corpos, os chamados "chakras", eles se interligam com o da outra pessoa quando há o ato sexual. E há uma troca imensa de energia quando há o orgasmo. Portanto, se você se liga a uma pessoa de energia boa, de quem gosta de verdade... há uma ligação entre vocês que não pode se desfazer tão facilmente.

- É bonito...

- É, sim. Mas quando você se une a uma pessoa de energia com baixas vibrações, ou uma pessoa a quem no fundo despreza, você também se liga energeticamente a ela. Só que de forma negativa. E isto também não pode ser desfeito tão facilmente. Venha cá, Ikarus, deixe-me contar uma coisa pra você. Você com certeza já ouviu falar da época em que eu cometi a rebeldia contra Atena, não é mesmo?

Ikarus, mais uma vez, fez que "sim" com a cabeça. Mas em seguida respondeu:

- Bem, senhor... eu não acredito que fosse o senhor, entende? Pra mim, aquilo devia ser uma entidade maligna...

- Sim, era. Só que eu não me eximo da responsabilidade de não ter conseguido detê-la. Pois bem, rapaz. Sabe o que me fez ficar daquele jeito?

- Não. O que...?

Saga fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e respondeu afinal:

- A minha ligação com o Kanon. Pois é, Ikarus, na época eu e meu irmão já nos relacionávamos da maneira que você viu hoje. A nossa ligação era tão forte, tanto por sermos gêmeos quanto por sermos amantes, que a entidade maligna da qual falou somente encontrou viés à sua vibração quando eu castiguei Kanon.

- Sério...?

- Sério. Ele era uma ameaça, então eu precisei castigá-lo. Só que a dor que acometeu meu coração era tão grande, meu espírito vibrou tão baixo... que eu simplesmente deixei a criatura maléfica entrar.

Saga calou-se, como se a dor de relembrar tudo aquilo fosse muito grande. Ikarus o olhou assombrado, e respeitou seu silêncio. No entanto, logo o gêmeo de Kanon voltou a falar.

- Entende agora o poder que isso pode ter, Ikarus?

- Sim... por causa disso, o senhor se arrepende de ter sido amante de seu irmão?

- Não. Eu o amava verdadeiramente. Eu ainda o amo. Sei que ele errou, mas eu também errei. Logo... logo eu não sou ninguém para perdoá-lo ou não. Este papel cabe a Atena. A única coisa da qual sei é que o amo; e se hoje em dia este amor não prejudica o nosso dever, eu quero vivê-lo.

- Então... o senhor acha que eu não deveria correr atrás de alguém somente para saciar a um desejo carnal?

- Você é o único que pode decidir sobre isso. Não posso determinar como agirá ou se sentirá. Mas se quer um conselho, este é o meu: se não deixa qualquer pessoa entrar em sua casa, por que deveria deixar qualquer pessoa ter acesso a seu corpo?

O ex-aprendiz de Kanon assentiu, e sorriu. Já se sentia um pouco melhor, apesar dos ferimentos.

- Agora volte ao seu posto. Preciso comer, para em seguida cuidar dos meus aprendizes.

- Hum... sim, eu não quero tomar mais de seu tempo. De qualquer forma, obrigado!

- De nada! Em breve, creio que até o Kanon vai estar falando com você novamente.

Ikarus, então, voltou a seu posto, pensando que conseguira seu conselho, mesmo que não houvesse vindo de Kanon... e podia vislumbrar as coisas de outro modo agora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, por volta da mesma hora, Ikarus ia sair para almoçar, quando se deparou com Kanon vindo em sua direção. Abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de respeito ao mestre, e ia passar reto por si... porém Kanon tomou-o pelo ombro e o fez parar.

- Mestre...

- Não queria falar comigo ontem, Ikarus?

- Eu... sim, mas já falei com Saga...

- Podemos ter a mesma cara, mas não somos a mesma pessoa. Se queria falar comigo, é comigo que vai falar. Venha!

Sem esperar resposta, ele tomou o rapaz pelo braço e o levou até um maciço de pedras que havia ali perto. Tomou uma das mais chatas e redondas como assento, e fez um gesto para que Ikarus também tomasse uma. O rapaz não pôde evitar de pensar nele nu no dia anterior, em como era bonito... e no formato peculiar de sua bunda. Tentou afastar o pensamento, contrariado.

- Escute, garoto! Você me viu pelado ontem, transando com o meu próprio irmão. Vem cá, você gostou do que viu?

- Eu... não, eu...

- Claro que gostou! Se até mesmo chegou a gozar, porra!

ikarus não soube o que responder, em decorrência do fato que Kanon citara. O gêmeo de Saga logo cortou o silêncio:

- Pois bem. Você também é viado, é?

- Não, eu não sou!

- Lembro muito bem de tê-lo defendido contra aquele tal de Demetrius, o pai de Dânae. Na época, você gostava dela. Pois então! Agora que se decepcionou com uma mulher, vai correr atrás de homem?

- Por Atena, senhor, não!

- Eu sou vinte e um anos mais velho do que você. Não tem vergonha de ficar desejando um homem com idade pra ser seu pai? E olha que aos vinte e um anos eu já tinha comido o Saga de tudo quanto era jeito... o que você viu ontem nem foi nada! Ih, se o Saga fosse mulher, ou se homem pudesse parir... você podia muito bem ser meu filho sim!

- Pois foi por isso, por considerá-lo como meu pai, que vim procurá-lo! Para pedir conselhos! O que ocorreu ontem, de eu vê-lo com seu irmão, foi um acidente! Eu vi por acaso, mas quando dei por mim...

- Quando deu por si tava batendo uma punheta gostosa. Eu sei como é! Eu, que sou tarado pra caralho, tenho dessas também... às vezes fico de pau duro no meio dos treinos - porque o Saga treina os moleques dele, e a ele mesmo, logo em frente ao meu campo, e eu não aguento olhar "praquilo tudo" que é o Saga sem pensar bobagem´- e peço licença pra ir ao banheiro... mas tou indo mesmo é bater uma!

- Senhor...

- Pois é! Ontem, por que você acha que arrastei o Saga pros rochedos e fiz ele me comer ali mesmo? Não dá, rapaz! Ele cismou de treinar sem camisa ontem, pra mostrar pros moleques como os músculos reagem a um certo tipo de exercício - e quem reagiu foi meu pau! Ele subiu que nem um foguete na hora, não ia dar nem pra ir até em casa...

- Senhor, por favor!

Kanon reparou na expressão de Ikarus. Estava vermelho de pejo.

- Hum! Nunca falou assim de sexo antes, rapaz?

Ele acenou que não, timidamente.

- Você ainda é virgem, é?

- Sim, eu sou...

- Pois bem! Aos catorze anos eu era também. Mas já batia muita punheta! Hahahahahaha! Ah, tudo bem, Ikarus, fora de brincadeira agora. Eu sei que sou gostoso, que sou um puta homem bom de cama (e de mesa, e de petra, e de tudo...), mas você só tem catorze anos. Quando você nasceu, eu já dava o meu rabo de cabeça pra baixo. Eu arrombava o cu do Saga sem dó, de tudo quanto era jeito, porque eu lia muito livro de sacanagem e queria aplicar com ele. Eu já tinha seis anos de experiência em fudelância. Puta que pariu, agora eu me senti velho...

- Pois o meu sonho é ser como o senhor, quando tiver a sua idade...

Kanon quase se comoveu com tal frase, mas voltou ao que falava.

- É mesmo, rapaz? Mas deixe-me continuar, sim? Pois bem. Você tem catorze anos e é cabacinho. O titio aqui tem trinta e cinco anos e uma quilometragem do caralho. Já fiz tanta coisa, que até puta poderia aprender comigo algo sobre como fazer um homem gozar. Claro, só o homem, porque de mulher gozando eu não entendo nada, nem sei onde fica o grelo da dita-cuja. Só sei que existe. Mas voltando: Ikarus, a diferença entre eu e você é imensa. Eu não sou um aliciador de virgenzinhos de catorze anos. Não dá, rapaz! Quer bater punheta? Vá bater pra outro homem! ou pra outra mulher, que seja! O que você fez ontem me incomodou muito, mas muito mesmo! Me senti culpado também, por ser o mais velho da situação em relação a você. Portanto, por favor! Nada de ficar desejando o "balzaquiano" aqui, tá legal?

- Desculpe, mestre, por ontem... isto não se repetirá nunca mais.

- Melhor assim. Quero que você me veja como a um pai, um mestre, alguém que está aqui para te auxiliar e guiar, mas nunca um alvo de punheta! Agora vamos à segunda parte; por que me procurou ontem?

- Porque ainda penso em Dânae, senhor.

- De novo essa moça? Não vê que ela está noiva, e o pai dela é aquele chato que vimos aquele dia?

- Eu sei! E não consigo esquecê-la mesmo assim... vim pedir alguma orientação ao senhor. Gostaria de saber se é amor mesmo... ou se são só hormônios. Se ao transar com uma outra pessoa, eu poderia esquecê-la.

Kanon olhou para o chão e suspirou. A seguir, mirou Ikarus e falou novamente:

- Rapaz... isso de "hormônios" é complicado. Eu mesmo sou um tarado do cacete até hoje, mas... nunca quis "usar" o sexo pura e simplesmente.

- Seu irmão me disse ontem que há uma troca de energias muito grande no sexo...

- E não é só isso. Gozar é um dos maiores baratos que existem, mas se não for feito sozinho, exige alguns cuidados. A pessoa pode vampirizar a sua energia. Pode criar um vínculo obsessor com você. É foda, rapaz! Não se trata apenas de fatores orgânicos, pois não somos este corpo. Somos muito mais...

- Saga ontem me disse que se eu não deixo qualquer um entrar em minha casa, também não deveria deixar qualquer um ter acesso a meu corpo...

- É mais ainda do que isso. Você deixa alguém entrar em sua alma, para ter acesso ao que ela tem de melhor. Sim, porque o sexo está muito mais relacionado à alma, por incrível que pareça! E é por isso que eu só transei com o Saga até hoje.

- C-como assim?

- Sim, rapaz! Toda a minha "quilometragem" foi adquirida com ele! E com as revistinhas e livros, mas isso não conta...

- Senhor... eu ouvi falar que o senhor e seu irmão ficaram separados por vários anos. É verdade? Por todo esse tempo, o senhor ficou sem sexo?

- Fiquei sim... seis anos sem ele. Foi difícil... muito difícil. Eu sei que fui um filho da puta e mereci o castigo que ele me aplicou... porém, na época eu não entendia assim... e ser ferido e julgado pelo meu próprio irmão doeu demais...

- Se o senhor estava assim tão magoado com ele, por que não teve outras pessoas?

- Eu não quis. Não quis... no fundo eu sabia que meu coração não devia ser de mais ninguém. Por isso abomino esses idiotas que vivem dizendo coisas como: "Enquanto não acha a pessoa certa, vá se divertindo com as erradas". Vão se foder, porra! Eles fazem o que quiserem com o cu, o caralho e a boceta, mas não venham com essa conversinha pra cima de mim!

- O senhor não sentiu falta?

- De sexo?

- Ah, rapaz! Senti, né! Um tarado como eu... ainda mais na casa dos vinte anos, quando os hormônios bombam e estão no ápice... mas eu sempre soube que era uma questão maior do que só hormônios. Não quis sujar minha energia com outras pessoas... então fiquei só na punheta!

Ikarus mirou a seu mestre, admirado. Não podia acreditar que alguém tão desbocado, tarado, safado e nada puritano pudesse ter ideais tão elevados, e ser tão determinado em amar uma pessoa só!

- Então o senhor acha que eu não devo fazer só por hormônios?

- Você quem sabe. Se estiver disposto a arcar com as consequências... faça. E arque. Mas para mim, e somente aplicado a mim, penso que se ainda não achou a pessoa certa, pode ficar sem ninguém! E quando achar essa pessoa, bote pra quebrar e não fique um único dia sem! Hahahahaha! Ai, rapaz, eu sou um terror mesmo, não?

- E o senhor nunca teve curiosidade de conhecer outras pessoas no sexo?

- Eu? E com um puta homem gostoso como o Saga em casa? Se você tem uma iguaria fina, vai largar pra comer um pão com mortadela da esquina? Dá licença, né, rapaz! Eu não sou burro! Podendo meter todos os dias, mais de uma vez por dia, num homem limpinho, apertadinho, que sabe atingir o meu ponto de prazer da próstata de olhos fechados, que chupa que é uma beleza, lindo, bem cuidado, sem doenças... acha mesmo que vou arriscar? Eu hein!

- O senhor acha que um dia vou encontrar alguém compatível a mim, mesmo que não seja Dânae? Acha que vou conseguir esquecê-la?

- Não sei, rapaz. Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Você ainda é muito novinho pra definir isso tudo de maneira tão exata. De qualquer forma, vá pensando! E não se apresse: os filhos da puta vivem falando merda, do tipo: "A vida é muito curta, agarre o que tiver à mão". A vida é eterna, rapaz. E eu te digo isso tendo experiência de caso, porque já morri uma vez. Mesmo que essa sua encarnação, este seu "ego", acabe, você, o seu "self", existirá independente disto. Nunca - nunca!, desista de um sonho só porque o tempo passou.

Ikarus tomou a mão do mestre e sorriu mais uma vez. Era realmente um homem peculiar e especial, o Kanon!

- Agora vá comer alguma coisa, rapaz! Também preciso comer. Mas agora é só comida, não vou comer o Saga não! Hahahahahahaha! Ah, e me desculpe se fui muito agressivo ontem. Mas sei que passa, logo não terá mais roxos! Você é forte!

- Tudo bem, senhor. Eu mereci...

- Até mais, Ikarus!

Sendo assim, cada um seguiu o seu caminho, Ikarus cada vez mais decidido a ser como Kanon...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À noite, Kanon chegou em casa e encontrou o gêmeo no banho. Entrou na banheira e passou a esfregar as costas dele.

- E aí, Saga? Como foi seu dia de treinos?

- Normal. Meus meninos não tiveram muitos problemas, eu os estou disciplinando bem.

- Por falar em discípulos, hoje eu vi o Ikarus no horário de almoço.

- Viu, é? E aí, se reconciliaram?

- Sim! Ele queria conversar comigo sobre a tal de Dânae... pobre rapaz! E pobre moça, ser obrigada a casar deve ser horrível pra ela...

- Costumes locais, Kanon...

- E pensar que ela será obrigada a sujar sua energia através de um sexo que não vai querer fazer! É quase um estupro, Saga!

- E agora, Kanon...

- Hum... e por falar em energia... acho que quero compartilhar a minha com alguém... e de forma que ela fique cada vez mais forte, assim como o nosso amor!

- Seu safado!

Sorrindo, Saga deitou na banheira e deixou Kanon vir. Sim... ele sabia que Kanon era seu destino e seu amor, seu homem e sua vida... e era por isso mesmo que eles gozavam tão bem, e de maneira tão fácil e natural, desde a primeira vez.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Poooorrraaaaaaaaaaa, olha o tamanho da fic! Quase subdividi de novo, mas não quis! Rs!

Espero que tenham gostado! Essa ao menos tem mais conteúdo, além dos pegas dos gêmeos! Rs! E quem me achar careta por pensar dessa forma... vão tudo se foder! Sou assim mesmo e pronto! Rs!

Fic dedicada pro aniversário do Luiz, o homem por quem eu esperei e não me arrependo! :)


End file.
